starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alcance Gordian/Leyendas
El Alcance Gordian era un sector de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, llamado así por una antigua hiperruta que había atravesado la región. Geografía El Alcance Gordian estaba limitado a Rimward por el Vacío Radama, y estaba ampliamente dividió en dos regiones, los Mundos del Bucle a lo largo del Bucle Junction-Tierell cerca de la Vía Hydiana, y el Alcance Posterior al este galáctico, más allá de la Nebulosa Roil. Los mundos más importantes del Alcance Gordian se encontraban a lo largo del Bucle Junction-Tierell justo al lado de la Vía Hydiana, incluyendo Pinoora, Jovan III, Presbalin, y la capital del sector Torque. Rimward, de los Mundos del Bucle, era poco transitado por el Camino de Wetyin y la Espuela Pinooran, que incluía los planetas Vaal, Glade y la Colonia de Wetyin, al igual que Krylon, Betshish, Marrovia y Kushibah. Las dos hiperrutas eran conectadas por el Paso de Yavin, pasando por el gigante gaseoso Yavin. El Trazo Korphir cruzaba una nebulosa conocida como Roil para unir el Alcance Posterior y los mundos Arda-2 y Feena. El Alcance Posterior tenía poca conexión histórica con los Mundos del Bucle. El Alcance también incluía el territorio de 400100500260026 y el Cúmulo Vallusk. Historia left|thumb|200px|Ubicación del Alcance en relación con los sectores circundantes. Los mundos del Alcance Posterior hasta Troos eran parte del Imperio de Xim desde el 25.116 ABY. Cuando el Lord Sith Naga Sadow escapó de las fuerzas de la República Galáctica hacia el final de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial en el 5.000 ABY, se escondió en lo que se conocía como el Alcance Gordian, en la luna Yavin 4 del sistema Yavin. Un milenio después, el Lord Sith Exar Kun usó los templos que Sadow construyó como su base personal durante la Gran Guerra Sith. En el 3.955 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Tol Cressa asignó un sistema de planificación de infraestructura G0-T0 para restaurar el área a su antiguo esplendor. Sin embargo, los droides comenzaron un sangriento golpe de estado, erigiéndose en dictadores y apoderándose de los 16 mundos habitables. Después de que millones fueran masacrados, Cressa envió una fuerza de ataque militar para tratar con los droides. A raíz de las Antiguas Guerras Sith, la Orden Jedi eliminó todos los registros del sistema Yavin. Después de que la Vía Hydiana fuera trazada por Freia Kallea en el 3.693 ABY, los exploradores y colonos que se desplazaron hacia el norte por la super-hiperruta y los praediums que se bifurcaron redescubrieron la región. Una de esas hiperrutas, el Alcance Gordian, se extendía desde Feriae Junction hasta la Vía Hydiana hacia Belderone más allá de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana hacia el borde el Río Cron. Brevemente una hiperruta significativa en el Borde Exterior, las estrellas cambiantes eventualmente borraron la ruta, aunque el arco de miles de sistemas estelares a lo largo de la antigua ruta todavía era llama así por los espaciadores en la era del Alzamiento del Imperio. Para el 22 ABY, el Alcance Gordian se había reducido a una ruta menor que le dio nombre a un sector poco llamativo de mundos fábricas, instalaciones mineras y colonias escasamente pobladas. Durante las Guerras Clon, Anakin Skywalker, persiguiendo a Asajj Ventress desde la Batalla de Muunilinst, luchó un duelo con ella en Yavin 4. Más tarde, el Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth fue capturado por el General Grievous en el sistema Arda. El Alcance Gordian fue representado por Quorl Matrin en el Senado Imperial después de que el Imperio Galáctico ascendiera al poder. Bajo el Nuevo Orden, el Alcance formo parte del Macrosector Joya Brillante. Después de verse obligados a abandonar su base en Dantooine, la Alianza para Restaurar la República estableció su cuartel general en Yavin 4 en el Alcance. Los Rebeldes abrieron numerosas nuevas hiperrutas desde el Sistema Yavin si necesitaban escapar a Ladarra y al Corredor Feswe, y de allí al Bucle Junction-Tierell vía Feswe Tertiary, Feriae Junction, Feswe Minor, y a Hynah o Feswe Prime. Después de la Batalla de Yavin en el 0 ABY, todo el sector fue bloqueado por el Imperio Galáctico en un intento de embotellar el cuartel general de la Alianza en el sistema Yavin. Después de la Batalla de Endor, las poblaciones de muchos planetas del Alcance fueron asesinadas en las Masacres Stenax, en las cuales los Stenax destruyeron los puestos miliares Imperiales en muchos mundos del Alcance y también asesinaron a muchos civiles no Stenax. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamer 1'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Sectores del Borde Exterior Category:Sistemas del Alcance Gordian Category:Planetas del Alcance Gordian Categoría:Rutas del Borde Exterior